


Advice

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: A prequel toRumour





	Advice

„Com' on, McGee! Tell me!“ Tony said with a grin on his face.

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

Tony chuckled. “You wanna ask me something! I can see it in your face!”

“Tony ...”

“What is it, McSecret?”

“Okay.” McGee took a deep breath. “Do you remember the computer geek I told you about? John?”

Tony nodded. “Yes.”

“Tony, I think that I ... that I ...” 

“You have a crush on him, right?”

“Yes. How do you know this?”

“Well, I know a lot.” Tony smiled. “Your eyes light up, when you talk about him.”

McGee smiled too, but then he frowned. “I don't know what to do. Sometimes, I think he ... likes me too, but I'm not sure. Yesterday we held hands, while reaching the third level of that new computer game and ...”

“John and you held hands?”

“Yes ...”

Tony chuckled again. “Do you wanna know, what I think you should do?”

“Yes. Please tell me.”

“Tell him the truth.”

Tim's eyes widened. “Are you sure, I should do this?”

“Yes. Tell him about your feelings.”

“Tony ...” 

“I'm glad I told Gibbs about my feelings for him.”

McGee hesitated, but then he nodded. “I think you are right. I'll call him later.” 

“I'm almost always right, McLove.”

Both smiled, and McGee wrapped his arms around Tony. “Thank you.”

Tony patted him on the back. “I wish you good luck.”

 

A few weeks later, McGee and John invited Tony and Gibbs for dinner.


End file.
